The Whitefallen
The Whitefallen were originally an order of Knights that were forged when civilization and order was established in Sunless. Now they are made mostly up by mercenaries and soldiers, and work as the acting military of the humans in Sunless. The Whitefallen questline is unique among the military questlines in that the players eventually chose who will rule Whitefall. There is of course the Eclesians who have ruled the land for the last thousand years and have been doing it rather poorly yet nobly. Zander and Ethinian Eclesian are two choices, then there The Mammarks of the Dreaded Keep who are competent and ruthless, and then finally the opportunity of Ser Thanos to crown himself... 'Reputation Changes' The Elven Alliance: -3 The Klightmer: -3 House Dragonslayer: +2 House Mammark: +2 The Warrior's Guild: +1 Trollhunters: +1 The Mage's Guild: -2 'Reputation Changes After Joining House Mammark' The Elven Alliance: -4 The Klightmer: -4 House Dragonslayer: -2 House Mammark: +5 The Warrior's Guild: +2 The Mage's Guild: +1 'Guilds Armors' Whitefallen Knight's Armor *120 GP (Legs and Chest), 70 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +7 to L H and B, +14 to C *Effect: +10 VIT, Frost Resistance, Elven and Dwarven weapons do 50% damage. *Requirements: Mammark Armor *130 GP (Legs and Chest), 85 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +5 to L H and B, +10 to C *Effect: +10 AGL, +5 STR *Requirements: 'Recurring Characters' Aela Name: Aela Stormblade Aela is sarcastic and rude to all soldiers, as she recieved the same treatment when she joined due to her size and gender. She later opens up to the player and reveals her sad childhood and upbringing along with the death of her entire family at the hands of the Elven Regime. When the General dies she will promote one of the characters to his rank with a smile. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Battlemage Element: Thunder Level: 20 Exp Give: 2000 Spells/Skills: Vampire's Kiss **35 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: Roll 10D **Effect: Drains half of the HP dealt and gives it to user **Uses: 3 ** Shock ***40 GP ***Attribute: Thunder ***DMG: 7 ***Effect: 10% chance to stun ***Uses: 6 **Ability: Spellsword: Add 25 of your element's damage to your melee attacks for 3 tunrs (Daily) Stats: **STR: 40 **AGL: 30 **CHA: 20 **INT: 31 **WIS: 14 **VIT: 20 **ARM: 54 **LUCK: 10 Equipment: **Head: **Chest: Whitefallen Knight's Chestplate **Legs: Whitefallen Knight's Greaves **Feet: Whitefallen Knight's Boots Weapons: **1: Stormhewer (Unique Steel Shock Mace) ***180 GP ***Attribute: Thunder ***DMG: 20 ***Buff: +3 INT ***Effect: Roll a D10, add the number to your attack in shock damage with a 20% chance to stun. ***Requirements: 20 STR, 30 INT General Thoras Name: General Thoras General Thoras is rough and commanding, but he is also kind and appreciates the ocassional joke. He is loud and strong in battle, and kind and wise in council. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 360 Class: Avenger Element: Fire Level: 40 Exp Give: 3000 Spells/Skills: Ability: Goddess' Wrath: While fighting an undead or 'evil' enemy if you are in a a range of 3 squares you can use an AOE ability that deals 20 dmg +a D10 to any evil/undead in a 10x10 square radius. (Daily) Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 25 *INT: 30 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 69 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: Whitefallen Helm *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Blade of Thoras **Not sellable **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 60 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirements: 60 STR, 24 WIS 'Eclesian Characters' Prince Zander Name: Prince Zander Eclesian It is said that when the gods gifted King Lysander with two sons, Prince Zander was born with the King's smarts, and Ethenian with his strength. Prince Zander is a cautious, charismatic, and kind sort, skilled with a longblade, but not to a huge extent. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 250 Class: Knight/Noble Element: Water Level: 25 Exp Give: 250 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 25 *AGL: 28 *CHA: 30 *INT: 30 *WIS: 25 *VIT: 15 *ARM: 32 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Whitefall Guard's Helm *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Zander's Dragonglass Longsword (Unique) **200 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 23 **Buff: **Effect: +5 damage to Elves Prince Ethinian Name: Prince Ethinian Eclesian II It is said that when the gods gifted King Lysander with two sons, Prince Zander was born with the King's smarts, and Ethenian with his strength. Prince Ethinian, second of his name (named after the king who sacked Whitefall during the invasion of Sunless) is a strong, brutish, and impatient sort. He is loyal and headstrong, but grows increasingly impatient with his father's caution and his brother's inability to challenge his father. He was born under the sign of the Dragon, by modern Nordic law this means he should be the heir to the throne, however his father named Zander the heir rather than Ethinian... Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Knight/Noble Element: Dragon Level: 30 Exp Give: 400 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 62 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 10 *INT: 6 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 35 *ARM: 28 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Ethinian's Grok Club (2H) Unique **500 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 55 **Effect: Always does 5 bonus damage to elves. **Requirements: 90 STR Queen Mjera Name: Queen Mjera Queen Mjera was once Mjera of the Root, a princess from Pinehaven, she was the last of her family to survive the fight against the dragon. She fled to Whitefall and was saved by King (at that time, Prince) Lysander. They married and after the King died, she became the queen alongside Lysander as King. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 100 Class: Noble Element: Earth Level: 15 Exp Give: 40 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 35 *INT: 30 *WIS: 35 *VIT: 13 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Heartsilver Dagger **220 GP **Attribute: Water **DMG: 17 **Buff: **Effect: Poisons always work King Lysander Name: King Lysander 'Eclesian' King Lysander, once a mighty and wise King, grows old and paranoid, losing hope at the thought of two armies with a personal vendetta against his family marching towards his city... Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 200 Class: Noble Element: Ice Level: 20 Exp Give: 70 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 10 *CHA: 5 *INT: 10 *WIS: 50 *VIT: 13 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Adamantite Longsword **350 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 29 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirement: 90 STR, 30 AGL 'Dragonslayer Characters' King Thanos Name: King Thanos the Dragonslayer, the Usurper Ser Thanos is famed in the land of Sunless, and even in the South for serving the entire island under the rule of King Edward III, Lysander's father. A Dragon fled from the Dragonrealm and scorched the Wasteland, burning down all of Pinehaven. Then it flew over the Western Mountains towards Whitefall, when it began to climb the wall menacingly, every Whitefallen fled, but Ser Thanos stood his ground, and cut the beast's head right off. He was knighted that day, and given the title of Dragonslayer by his lord. King Lysander seems to distrust him for some reason, and Thanos seems to dislike him as well, seeing Ethinian as a much better member to serve. It is also said that Thanos is Dragonborn, this was confirmed when Prince Ethinian stabbed him through the heart and Thanos simply laughed as his soul returned to him, then sliced Ethinian's head right off, breaking the line of Eclesian. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 450 Class: Dragonborn Element: Dragon Level: 50 Exp Give: 1000 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 73 *AGL: 28 *CHA: 25 *INT:25 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 49 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Helm *Chest: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Dragonscale Longsword **500 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 33 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirement: 120 STR *2: Dragonscale Shield **430 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 12 **Buff: +25 HP, +20 STR **Effect: Dragon and Fire Attacks do 10% damage, water and ice do 150% **Requirement: 120 STR Unique Armor Set: Draonslayer's Whitfallen Armor *220 GP (Legs and Chest), 170 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Dragon *ARM: +10 to L H and B, +19 to C *Effect: Frost Resistance, Elven and Dwarven weapons do 50% damage. Dragonborn's have +50 STR *Requirements: 'Mammark Characters' Ramses Mammark Name: Lord Ramses Mammark the Flayer Lord Ramses Mammark is the lord of The Dreaded Keep and intends to stay there. In turn he also plots to sit his son on the throne. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 310 Class: Barbarian Element: Earth Level: 60 Exp Give: 500 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 70 *AGL: 25 *CHA: 25 *INT: 30 *WIS: 55 *VIT: 30 *ARM: 45 *LUCK: 30 Equipment: *Head: Mammark Hood *Chest: Mammark Cuirass *Legs: Mammark Faulds *Feet: Mammark Boots Weapons: *1: The Mournedge **1480 GP **Attribute: Earth/Ice **DMG: 36 **Buff: **Effect: +15 damage if target is not wearing armor in every slot. **Requirement: Lucif Mammark Name: Lucif Mammark the Merciless Lucif Mammark is the legitimate son of Ramses Mammark. He is clever, foul, cruel, and maniacal at times. If he is crowned king of Sunless he will order the slaughter of every Dwarf in Lord's Hammer, the burning of Windmill Village, and the drowning of every elf in Sanctuary. He does however allign with the Dark Elves to besiege the two cities, and eventually makes them the rulers of Sanctuary. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Foul Element: Ice Level: 45 Exp Give: 200 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 60 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 15 *INT: 15 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 25 *ARM: 45 *LUCK: 35 Equipment: *Head: Mammark Hood *Chest: Mammark Cuirass *Legs: Mammark Faulds *Feet: Mammark Boots Weapons: *1: Deskinner **2480 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 46 **Buff: **Effect: +30 damage if target is not wearing armor in every slot. **Requirement: Murder every Mammark. Kagren Mammark Name: Kagren Mammark The Flayer's Bastard Kagren Mammark is the bastard of Lord Mammark but holds no bitterness to his family. In fact he is quite loyal and even kills Ser Thanos and becomes his brother's personal Knight if he is crowned. He is an excellent help when sieging the cities in the questline due to his raw power and ruthlessness. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Barbarian Element: Fire Level: 45 Exp Give: 260 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 80 *AGL: 40 *CHA: 2 *INT: 5 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 30 *ARM: 45 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Mammark Hood *Chest: Mammark Cuirass *Legs: Mammark Faulds *Feet: Mammark Boots Weapons: *1: Lungeatr **1480 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 35 **Buff: **Effect: +10 fire damage to **Requirement: 'Quests' The White Oath The White Oath is how you join the Whitefallen. It is simple to take. You must go to the Whitefallen recruitment building, be seen as worthy, then you are sent to Dragonhearth Keep to kneel before the king, and say the words. "On my honor as a warrior, on my soul as a mortal, and on the blood of my line. I, (your name) swear in the sights of gods and men that I will protect the Realm of Sunless, and the walls of Whitefall with my life, and the lives of any who may come to serve me. I will obey my king, and obey my commander, and never shall I break this vow, not even in death will I yield." Frozen Decay The Dreaded Keep is a story quest which essentially involves nothing more than roleplay. Talk to your Commander about your orders. *Standard dialogue: The commander tells you he cannot win this war alone. No matter the strength of their steel or the power of the wall, with the numbers they have they cannot bring down a people as mighty as the Dwarves of Lord's Hammer, or the the magical prowess of the Elves of Sanctuary. He asks you to go to The Dreaded Keep of Mammark to hail their bannermen and ask for their help to defend the city. The Dreaded Keep #Travelling to the keep is easy. it is a terrifying ruined tower on a hill above the Whitewood. It has many heads on pikes outside, some of them still with flesh attached. #Tell the Guards you are Whitefallen with orders from the king's servants and you demand in. They will ask a couple of questions normally, but if you have Whitefallen armor they will let you in with a sly smile. #When you first walk inside you will bear witness to something terrifying. A man on a cross being tortured right in front of you. The guards in the room look very casual about it and will tell you their lord is upstairs. #The Lord will frown at you and ask you what you want. He asks why he would defend a city that is already falling apart, and why you aren't planning to leave for Lord's Hammer to siege their walls, skin their men alive, and rape their queen. Eventually he sighs and admits he owes fealty to the king and will send some men to guard his wall, but on one condition. His Bastard must be made commander of a fort just outside the Whitewood. If you do not agree you will fail the quest and soon the Elves will come to siege the city. From Brigand to Bastard From Brigand to Bastard is a simple kill and conquer quest. Talk to your Commander about your orders. *Standard dialogue: The commander tells you as far as he knows the fort is currently overthrown by brigands but the Mammarks are not good people to cross. They have an army much larger than Whitefall's and are ten times more ruthless. Even if we hid away in our castle they would torture and murder everyone in Whitewall until we ran out of resources or sanity. He tells you to clear out the keep yourself then return to the Mammarks about it being theirs, but do NOT tell them that the keep was not clear before, we wouldn't them thinking we're....weak. The Fort and the Dreaded Keep #The keep is easy enough. You will only need to fight a few bandits and a chief. There is little loot in the keep however. #Return to the Dreaded Keep and tell him you apologize for how late you were. The lord smiles and nods silently then an arrow flies through each of your legs. The lord glares down at you and tells you never to lie to him again. "I don't care about your Whitefallen honor or your King's silly stance on defending his land. I care about me and mine. And you will not lie to me or keep me from protecting it. I know your order is weak..." #Return to the Whitefallen Buidling and report your success. The Red Welcome The Red Welcome is a MAJOR roleplay quest that determines the fate of the entire questline. Talk to your Commander about your orders. *Standard dialogue: The commander tells you that House Mammark is sending twice their soldiers over to Whitefall to help guard it, and the 3 main members of the house are coming with them to honor the king. He wants you to stand with the king and his council in the throne room to represent the Whitefallen as you know the Mammarks better than any of us. The Welcoming #When you go to the keep you will be surprised to find a ton of Mammark guards all over the place. Once in the main hall you will wait a bit for the nobles to arrive. #Soon they do and they greet the king, swear their loyalty and smile. Then the lord of the Dreaded Keep says that his son wishes to give the king something he made personally. #The King will smile and beckon Lucif towards him, who will happily walk to the King's Throne, and slowly draw the sword secretly called 'Deskinner', he holds it towards the king. One hand on the hilt, one on the blade. As the king places his hand over the hilt surprisingly Lucif does not let go. Soon he drives the blade through the King's skull. #On that note the Mammark soldiers in the hall kill the Whitefall guards with crossbows, then aim for the two sons. One of the suns points his crossbow at Lord Mammark, and the other places his blade against the back of his father's murderer. The Mammark Bastard and his men stay completely still, and all eyes fall to the five of you. Meanwhile Ser Thanos Dragonslayer begins to slowly draw his sword. Endings #'If the players choose to do nothing, the Mammarks jump the gun and kill the sons along with the Dragonslayer. The player may then flee the city or pledge fealty to the Mammarks' #'If the players kill the Mammarks it opens up endings 4 and 5' #'If the players kill the Eclesians it opens up endings 6 and 7' #'After killing the Mammarks Ethinian will look towards his brother and draw his blade "The Throne if mine, by right of the Dragon." he will charge towards his brother and then be shot (unless you attack his brother as well. Then Ehtinian will become King.)' #'After either Ethinian or Zander considers themself crowned, Ser Thanos will draw his sword. "Neither of you were named his true heir. He lied. After the death of the Dragon of Whitefall he named me his heir, and told me to look after the kingdom until my death when it would pass to you...assuming I didn't have a son." You can choose to side with Thanos or the current King. The ending will matter very little.' #'After killing the Eclesians Lord Mammark will smile and name you all Knights of the North. and appoint you his personal force. He tells his sons their new roles with a grin. Lucif is to rule Whitefall and Kagren is to serve as his Thane, Knight, and heir. At this point Thanos draws his sword completely and charges at the new king in rage. If you help the Mammarks he dies and Lucif will be king.' #'If you side with Ser Thanos the Mammarks are slaughtered and their army swears fealty to Thanos. He will rule as an ideal warking.'